


It started with a picture

by venussgoddess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: In the begining, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Photography, Romantic Comedy, Undue Seriousness, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venussgoddess/pseuds/venussgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He snaps a picture on his phone and sees red on the screen... </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" He snaps because really what was I doing again?</p>
<p>"Uh... Nothing?" Smooth response Stilinski....</p>
            </blockquote>





	It started with a picture

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not good with writing fics (AT ALL) and if anyone wants to take this idea and continue it and make it better and maybe a bit longer!! I deff wouldn't mind!!! I kinda actually want someone to take this... I'm really not a writer at all..... Not Beta'ed... Mistakes are my own which I'm sure there is a lot of... So yeah...
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:   
> VenusGoddess.tumblr.com

It started with a picture -   
Chapter 1 - Undue Seriousness

 

Stiles POV

 

It started with a picture... no actually it started with scott being a lying lyer who lies... and maybe im being dramatic but seriously two weeks into summer and ive only seen him once scott seems to have found a new bff in issac and im deff not bitter at all... seriously... at all... and he is claiming he is trying to be a better person for allison or whatever so Im fine but School was over and he truly had nothing else better to do... but to sit around and look at his fathers files because lets face it the summer he had envisioned with scott really wasnt going to happen. he probably shouldnt have taken scotts words at face value but he was his best friend but he gets the feeling while they will always be best friends and know eachother like the back of their hands well they were kinda growing apart and it started with allison and maybe things would be different if he had someone he wanted to be with too... and forget lydia because that was not going to happen and he was strangly fine with it and slowly hes been coming to the realization that maybe he didnt really love her but just the idea of her... sitting in the kitchen table looking at the pile of files (That ryhems), he saw dereks name and pulled out the file looking at his arrest record and peaking out was the picture with big blue circles... he kinda really like the picture and he pulled it out and set it at the table looking at it. derek was deffinitly a dick at times but he didnt deserve to be accused and arrested for his sisters death... and he did feel sorry about the whole thing but he just got under his skin at times... he had gone thru alot... and now after everything with the kanima and gerard he has proven himself willing to do whatever it takes to protect people but his views are skewed and mister alpha needs to learn a new approach to things... If I really had to sit here and really take a look at him he really wasnt that bad and his face when scott betrayed him... i dont even want to think about that because that way of thinking leads to madness and scott was his best friend bad decisions and all... just wish he would have spoken to me about it but he is doing things on his own and as a friend I really do have to respect it... its my fault he is even in this mess... but derek he can look at it objectivly because while they have this weird mutual life saving thing going on and its good We might not be friends but we are something... an unofficial pack... because while the idea of one person controlling my decisions is what kinda has been throwing both scott and I off.. I can understand the structer behind what it means to be in a pack and why it might be necessary...

'ughhhhhh..... I need to get out of this house like now' Grabbing the files and everything he put it all back except the picture... he had been staring at the picture for so long... he really didn't know why but he decided to keep it... he is sure they have a copy at the station and feeling only marginally bad about taking the pic he went to his room and hid it in one of his research books....  
grabbed his red hoodie and walked out the back of his house into the woods.....

 

Walking twords the preserve.... why am i walking twords the preserve... I'm at the hale house...


End file.
